


A New Beginning

by bedlamsbard



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/pseuds/bedlamsbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I thought Master Qui-Gon was going to train me," he says finally.</i> TPM, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

They go in front of the Council almost a full day after Qui-Gon gets out of the bacta tank.

“Confer on Obi-Wan Kenobi the rank of Jedi Knight we shall,” Yoda declares after the opening formalities. “Faced his trials in combat, he has.”

Obi-Wan inclines his head gracefully. Yoda has told him this already, but it’s somewhat of a relief to hear it in front of the Council, in front of Qui-Gon. He is fond of the little formalities; they are a relief to him.

Qui-Gon nods as well. This is expected, after all; the surprise is yet to be stated. “And the boy?” he asks. “Since Obi-Wan will no longer be my apprentice, I will be free to take Anakin on as my Padawan learner –”

It stings, but this is expected as well. Obi-Wan keeps his face impassive.

“Trained as a Jedi young Skywalker will be,” Yoda says, and Obi-Wan thinks he hears the faintest hint of disapproval in the old Master’s voice, “but not by you, Master Jinn. Obi-Wan will train him.”

“What?”

He thinks it’s Qui-Gon that’s spoken – has to be, because Obi-Wan would never protest a decision of the Council’s. He realizes a moment later that it wasn’t Qui-Gon at all, because Qui-Gon is looking at him like he’s a stranger.

“Obi-Wan is not ready to take a Padawan,” Qui-Gon says, and this time he doesn’t look at Obi-Wan at all. “He is too young. His training is not complete. He is still a Padawan himself.”

Each word is like a blow to the heart. Still, Obi-Wan keeps his face neutral and says, “Master Qui-Gon is right. I am not ready to take a Padawan.”

“A Padawan as gifted as Anakin should not be given to an inexperienced Knight,” Qui-Gon continues. “He is the Chosen One. He should be given the highest training possible –”

“And you think you can give it?” Ki-Adi-Mundi says.

“No Jedi is given precedence over another. That is not our way.” Mace Windu’s face is perfectly impassive. The Force is thick with tension. “You should know better, Master Jinn. Obi-Wan _will_ train Anakin Skywalker.”

“Training of a Padawan is not the High Council’s affair,” Qui-Gon argues. “No Jedi has ever been forced to take a Padawan. A master has always chosen who he will train.”

“You yourself said this is a singular occurrence,” Windu points out. “This is in no way a light decision.”

“Then may I ask how this _remarkable_ decision was made?” Qui-Gon just short of demands.

“The will of the Force,” Windu says, although what’s leaking over into the Force is more like _the affairs of the High Council are none of your business, Master Jinn_. The spillover from the battle of wills is giving Obi-Wan a headache.

“Obi-Wan is not ready,” Qui-Gon says again. “He does not know how to train a Padawan, especially one as unique as Anakin. Having him as a master will only hurt Anakin.”

“Admitting to fault in your training, are you?” Yoda asks, and sits up straighter. “Made, the decision has been. Obi-Wan will train Skywalker.”

Qui-Gon seethes in silence for a minute – the closest to anger Obi-Wan has ever seen him – and then turns to Obi-Wan, a knife the size of his smallest fingers suddenly in his hand.

“Master?” Obi-Wan says hesitantly, intensely uncomfortable.

Qui-Gon draws him forward, presses a brief ceremonial kiss to his forehead, and cuts his braid off just behind the ear. Then he leaves the Council chamber.

Obi-Wan stares at the doors in shock and horror, not really processing what’s happened until it’s too late and Qui-Gon is gone.

*

They have put Anakin in one of the rooms in the crèche usually kept for younglings who can’t control the Force yet. Obi-Wan lets the door slide open and steps inside, watching the boy silently. His hands are full of droid parts; it looks rather like one of the little training droids from the younglings’ gym. He stands there for some time, watching the boy work, and it takes him longer than he cares to admit to notice that the boy is watching him too.

“Hello, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, feeling awkward.

Anakin blinks, vaguely calculating, and says, “Hello, Master Obi-Wan. Do you know what’s going to happen to me?”

Obi-Wan swallows. “The Council has determined that I will train you,” he says. “That means you’ll be living with me now. Do you need any help moving your things –”

Anakin shakes his head. He’s already fixed the droid; he flicks it on with his thumb and it scampers off along the floor, Obi-Wan stepping aside so it can get out of the room. Anakin picks up a few pieces of clothing and stuffs them into his pack, but aside from that there’s nothing else. He stands there looking at Obi-Wan.

“I thought Master Qui-Gon was going to train me,” he says finally.

Obi-Wan looks anywhere but at him. His balance is off, ever so slightly; he keeps waiting for his braid to hit his shoulder and when it doesn’t he feels like something’s badly wrong. “The Council decided otherwise,” he says, and takes a step backwards so the door slides open again. “Are you coming?”

Anakin follows him, dragging his steps slightly. He looks around once they’re out in the hall, and Obi-Wan can feel the eyes on them, the younglings and the crèche masters watching to see what will happen. He half-expects Qui-Gon to be there, somewhere, but he can’t feel him in the Force at all. He stops when he thinks that maybe he shouldn’t be waiting for Anakin to follow him, but doing something else instead. Obi-Wan’s not entirely certain what that might be, but he feels like he’s doing something wrong. He turns and waits for Anakin to catch up.


End file.
